


十秒賭注

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《大魔神沒有節操》 [4]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 火與火的強強對抗！以為他們幹架會幹到床上去可就太天真了，都嘛直接在地上——
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《大魔神沒有節操》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635607
Kudos: 5





	十秒賭注

江古田公寓裡，YOSHIKI和TAIJI又打起來了，這已經發生過無數次，他們身上許多瘀青都是跟對方打架打出來的，他們都是覺得說不通就一拳揮過去的類型，也是被打一定還擊的類型，所以每次都落得打架打得滿地滾。

問題一個不小心打過頭就會受傷，受傷太嚴重導致樂團沒辦法表演也很麻煩，所以他們約定好，道理講不通時就打架，只要壓制住對方十秒，就算贏，輸的要麼道歉承認理虧，要麼得答應一件別的事。

「七、八、九、十秒！我贏了。」TAIJI得意笑，但沒有放開YOSHIKI。

「不算！」被壓在地上的YOSHIKI大叫。

「怎麼不算？你還有力氣打？倒是動一下我看看。」TAIJI挑釁道。

「開玩笑！」YOSHIKI奮力扭腰，要掙脫TAIJI控制，但三、五下後再度氣喘吁吁地躺下。

這一頓打得特別劇烈又特別久，不只YOSHIKI心臟狂跳，TAIJI也熱得滿身大汗，他們吐出的熱氣撲在彼此的臉上。

「來啊！」TAIJI喘著舔嘴唇。

「去死！」YOSHIKI咬牙切齒，急促的呼吸從齒縫進出著。

他們瞪著對方，這麼近看，TAIJI才發現YOSHIKI眼睛有點不對稱，單薄的細眼遠看兇，近看卻嫵媚得要命，他覺得這人肯定是生錯了性別。

「有本事你再來呀！」

「喔嗷——」

YOSHIKI張嘴要咬人，TAIJI騰出一隻手，一把握住了對方瘦瘦的小尖臉，這會兒臉嘟了起來，加上現在剛打完架，氣血循環特別好，圓滿紅潤的雙頰像上了腮紅，摸起來還熱熱的⋯⋯YOSHIKI鼻子從側面看的確是高挺帥氣，但從正面看，一下子就被紅潤的厚唇和會說話的小眼搶了風采，透出難以言喻的柔媚。

TAIJI不知怎地，忽然就一口親了下去。

「幹！」YOSHIKI推開他。

「給老子幹一次老子就原諒你。」

「你瘋了。」

「沒瘋，但硬了。」

「什麼⋯⋯」YOSHIKI視線下移，真的看見了TAIJI的褲襠被裡頭的東西高高頂起，「你搞什麼？」

「怪你生得這個模樣。」

「去你的！」

「呵！咱們立過約的，得按約定來吧？」

「你親都親了，還想怎樣？」

「那只是打架的一部分，我想親你，你自己動不了，還能怪我？」

「媽的這什麼邏輯！」

「還用邏輯？這鐵錚錚的事實，還有你現在不准反悔，我打贏了，我的要求就是，讓我上。」

「作夢！」

「哎？被男人上有什麼了不起？你又沒長處女膜，還怕下一個跟你做愛的人發現不成？」

「你⋯⋯」

「男子漢大丈夫願賭服輸。」

「呿！」

接下來，TAIJI把YOSHIKI的雙手綁了起來，YOSHIKI不高興地掙扎著，但大概也不是真的那麼想抵抗，不然應該更激烈才對。

「會不會綁啊？」YOSHIKI譏諷。

「老子就愛這樣綁。」

「技術爛死了。」

「綁的技術不必好，我上的技術可好得很，你馬上就知道。」

「哼！真有臉說。」

TAIJI扒下對方褲子，YOSHIKI的居家服是他們練噴火燒壞的襯衫，本來就有好幾個洞，剛才打架又被他撕得亂七八糟，現在剩下領子和袖口還掛在身上，乳頭都能看見，胸膛上全是新鮮的抓痕。

他把YOSHIKI翻過去，扳開細瘦的雙腿，兩片屁股看起來十分單薄，他用力一捏，把紅紅的手印留在了上面。

「去你的。」

「沒捏你蛋蛋，緊張屁。」

YOSHIKI起身，彎起被綁住的雙手，向後比了中指，TAIJI哼笑一聲又把他壓下去，掏出硬挺的東西開始摩擦。

想到能把這使盡全力打也不見得打得贏的人壓在身下，TAIJI就興奮難耐。

啊⋯⋯想把這人捅哭，最好給老子哀大聲一點，求饒，一把鼻涕一把眼淚死命求，求到第二天想起自己昨晚的樣子都沒臉見人那樣。

透明液體源源不絕從TAIJI的馬眼冒了出來，他用食指沾了沾，湊到那兩片白嫩單薄的臀間，輕輕一抹，擦過YOSHIKI的粉嫩處，看見屁股肌肉微微一收。

「感覺如何？」

「你別犯賤。」

「呵呵！」TAIJI伸手扳開YOSHIKI後面，看見後庭的嫩肉正抗拒著他的施力卻又合不上，在那兒一張一收，看起來倒像企盼得不行，TAIJI笑得更開心了，「誰賤呢？」

「要幹快幹，幹完了滾。」

「別急，這就來啦！」

YOSHIKI貼在地上的臉轉過來一半，惡狠狠地回瞪TAIJI，把被綁在前面的雙手挪到身體左邊，又對他比了一次中指。

TAIJI用手指潤滑隨意進出肉穴幾回後，很快就把自己的東西放了進去。

「唔！」YOSHIKI把自己額頭往地上磕，痛得渾身顫抖起來。

TAIJI往前一寸，YOSHIKI這會兒猛地仰頭，換砸下巴，嘴巴溢出些許的呻吟。

TAIJI又前頂了一寸，YOSHIKI顫抖地慢慢收回下巴，把右眼頰貼在冰冷的磁磚地上，右邊視線陷入一片漆黑，左眼則乾瞪著無情的白色地磚。他交握的雙手越收越緊，指甲把自己掌背刺出了血，難耐地微動著。

TAIJI欣賞著身下人背肌，肌肉因為疼痛而緊繃成漂亮的曲線，也因為疼痛而不斷出汗，汗涔涔的裸背在燈光下看起來亮晶晶的，他伸手撫摸那一條條肌肉，感覺到微微的顫抖。

TAIJI開始粗暴進攻，YOSHIKI被他往前擠，臉在地上摩擦著，頭髮散亂，幾番來回後，TAIJI伸手替身下人梳理，把微濕的髮絲收到耳後，讓YOSHIKI的側臉完整露出來，紅暈還在，嘴裡喘息也沒少，咬牙切齒的表情看起來更是美，汗水從冒著青筋的額際流下，穿過眉毛，滑過眼皮，沒入濕潤的眼睛裡。

「痛嗎？求兩聲我就溫柔點。」

「想得美。」YOSHIKI啞聲道。

「不求嗎？那我就不客氣了。」TAIJI用力挺入，聽見對方的悶哼，他自己的分身也覺得緊得不行，對方肯定是痛的，不過那忍痛的樣子他怎麼看怎麼爽，一點也不想客氣。

「可惡⋯⋯」YOSHIKI把嘴唇咬出血了，但嘴還是硬。

TAIJI伸手把對方的腦袋往後扳，中指插入嘴中，無名指輕輕抹著唇畔滑滑的鮮血，「還說不疼？說謊，得懲罰。」

YOSHIKI低低悶哼著，但就是不哀。

TAIJI繼續衝撞，YOSHIKI的悶哼漸漸少了，直到沒聲了好一陣子，TAIJI好奇地再次拉起YOSHIKI的金髮，只見那人已經淚流滿面，哭紅了鼻子，地板也濕了一灘都是眼淚和鼻水。

「這麼倔？」

「下回我操死你！」YOSHIKI恨恨道，但話裡帶著哭腔。

TAIJI狂妄地笑起來，然後把東西退出一直沒放鬆的通道。

「這就操完了？三秒俠。」YOSHIKI後面一釋然，馬上又張嘴罵。

TAIJI的回覆是一巴掌打向YOSHIKI的右臀，把剛才散去的紅印子又補上。

「混蛋！」YOSHIKI啐道，但他的手被綁在前方，沒法回擊。

TAIJI正在瘋狂擠潤滑液，事實上，YOSHIKI裡面太緊了，再不出來休息一下只怕就要射了，「虐完了，接下來帶你去仙境。」

「就憑你那點本事？」YOSHIKI嘲諷。

「嘴張後面的就好，前面的閉上。」搞定潤滑，TAIJI再次送入。

充分潤滑之後感覺完全不一樣了，YOSHIKI不爭氣地硬了，TAIJI這次進得不深，瞄準了他內側那塊敏感的突起，不急不緩地故意頂撞著，沒過多久，YOSHIKI就被幹射了，白濁濺在白磁磚上，不明顯，但他低頭就能看見那羞恥的痕跡。

TAIJI覺得自己的下面被吸了進去，開始無法控制地飆速，然後解放⋯⋯


End file.
